


God Bless The Broken Road

by Sassyraydorgirl62



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassyraydorgirl62/pseuds/Sassyraydorgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Distance never seperates two hearts that really care." Prompt 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Bless The Broken Road

Prompt 5: James is about to do something stupid, Jean attempts to prevent it.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
God Bless The Broken Road  
James Hathaway/Jean Innocent  
Chapter 1  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
To say DSI Innocent’s departure had been tough on James had been an understatement, from the moment DSI Moody had taken over from Jean; the tension had only gotten worse between James and Moody. Robbie had tried his best to help the pair get better acquainted, even Lizzie had organised a little get together at her flat, thinking that perhaps being away form the office might help but still they found things to argue over. Robbie was due to leave for his 6 month trip with Laura to New Zealand in less than a month and he didn’t want to leave James the way he was.   
“I think it’s time for lunch, what do you say lad.”  
“Mmm…yeah whatever.”  
“Okay well, why don’t I nip out and grab some sandwiches while you finish typing up the report.”  
“Sure.”  
James wasn’t really paying that much attention to what Robbie was saying, he was far too busy going over budget reports that Moody wanted him to clarify, with each turn of the page he was gradually becoming more and angrier. He threw the file across the desk before getting up and storming out towards Moody’s office.   
“Is he in?” James asked abruptly.  
“Well yes he is but he….”  
Before Sara could finish James had opened the door and headed inside. Moody was in the middle of a phone call when he heard the door open to see James striding towards him.  
“Commissioner…I’ll have to call you back…of course Sir, goodbye. Hathaway what the hell do you think you think you’re doing, you knock before you barge in to my office.”  
“With respect Sir, I have a lot to do today.”  
“As do we all, what’s the reason for this intrusion?”  
“Do you not trust us?”  
“I beg your pardon.”  
“These budget reports…showing up at every crime scene. It’s as though you don’t trust us to do our job and as for DI Lewis, getting me to convince him not to return after his trip. This place needs him.”  
“This place needs new blood.”  
“Younger blood, DI Lewis is one of the best; you’ll never find another like him.”  
“I hardly think that’s true.”  
“You want rid of him, then you do it yourself and you leave me out of it but I should warn you…if he goes…I go.”  
“Is that a threat Hathaway?”  
“No…just a promise.”  
Lizzie was standing outside the doorway when she heard everything that had been said; she left the room and quickly phoned Robbie to fill him in on what she’s just heard.  
“What’s he playin’ at.”  
“I thought you should know, he’s not holding back sir.”  
“It’s fine Lizzie, leave it with me.”  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
James never returned to the office for the rest of the day, Robbie had tried calling him but he wouldn’t pick up. Just before he got home he got a text from James telling him he was sorry but he wouldn’t change his mind. Robbie spend the next half hour quickly changing and getting the Chinese ready, pouring the glass of red wine before the doorbell rang. He opened the door to the familiar face, a smile gracing it.  
“Ma’am…thanks for coming.”  
“Well it sounded serious, and it’s Jean now.”  
“Jean, come on in…your wine’s ready.”  
Jean followed him though to the kitchen, handing her the glass of wine before she took a seat at the table while he dished out the Chinese.  
“So…no Laura tonight.”  
“Girls night.”  
“Ahhh yes, she did call but I was trying to catch up on my weeks paperwork.”  
“Oh god I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have disturbed you I…”  
“Robbie its fine, this is more important. Now….you said something on the phone about James quitting?”  
“It’s the new DSI….they eh, don’t exactly get along.”  
“Joseph Moody, I find that hard to believe…he was a good replacement for me…he’s good, very good.”  
“I’m not denying that ma’am. You know what James is like, he hates change. He’s still not that keen on me being away for 6 months, and you leaving was…hard on him.”  
Jean diverted her gaze when Robbie eyed her curiously, picking up her glass she took a large sip before lifting her head.  
“What did he tell you?” She whispered  
“Not much…only that something happened just before you left, he wouldn’t go in to any details.”  
“Robbie….”  
“You don’t have to explain anything to me.”  
“It only happened once, it was a few drinks.”  
“You’re both adults…both single, it’s allowed.”  
“Perhaps but I was still his superior officer at the time Robbie.”  
“Not for long after…from what he said.”  
“I would have said goodbye but I couldn’t find him when I left, I did call but he never picked up.”  
“You know James as well as I do, he doesn’t let many people in. It takes a lot for him to open up.”  
“Yes I know.”  
“I know it’s taken you a lot to come here tonight.”  
“I may not be your DSI anymore, but I’d like to think we’re friends and I’ll always come when I’m needed.”  
They lapsed in to silence as they ate their meal, Robbie looking up every so often to see Jean deep in thought.  
“Jean…I hope you don’t mind me saying this but…”  
“What?”  
“James…he still cares a great deal about you.”  
“Oh…”  
“And I guess I’m just wondering if maybe you might care a little something for him too.”  
“You get right to it don’t you.”  
“Life’s too short to wonder…so?”  
“Do I feel something for him…I do. Would I pursue these feelings? I’m not sure.”  
“Well if you want my advice, you’re both great people…and you deserve to be happy, no matter whom it is…ma’am.”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....  
James let his head fall back against the couch as he turned up his music before taking a large gulp of his beer, he closed his eyes…willing the events of the last few days to fade away. He stilled when he heard his front door, sighing he got up to go and answer it, half expecting it to be Robbie checking up on him. He tried not to look surprised when he opened the door and found his former DSI standing before him.  
“Ma’am…”  
“Ma’am, really?”  
“I….”  
“Oh let me in James.”  
James stood aside and watched as Jean strode past him and through to his front room. He closed the door, taking a deep breath before following her through. She was already removing her jacket when he joined her, looking up at him to see a blank look on his face.  
“So…do you ever answer your bloody phone or what?”  
“My…”  
“Phone James…Robbie was concerned about you.”  
“Was he…well he doesn’t need to be…I’m fine.” He said taking a seat.  
“Of course you are.”  
Jean sighed before taking a seat beside him, their legs touching.  
“Is he really that bad…DSI Moody?”  
“We just don’t click.”  
“Really, that’s funny…I thought the same way about Robbie when I first met him and look at us now. It takes time James, you both need time to discover one another’s strengths and weaknesses.”  
“He’s just not you.” James said suddenly, looking up at her.  
Jean watched James closely to see fear in his eyes, hurt all over his face.  
“It was time for a change James.”  
“How is the Suffolk Constabulary?”  
“It’s…interesting.”  
“We hardly see you anymore.”  
“It’s not that far you know…you could visit.”  
James suddenly reached out and grabbed tight hold of Jeans hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckle.  
“I hate not seeing you ever day….I miss you.”  
“When you didn’t say goodbye I assumed…”  
“I was an idiot…I couldn’t bare seeing you leave.”  
“James….you can’t quit your job, you’re like me in that aspect and Robbie. This job isn’t just a bit of your life…the job is your life and you’d be lost without it. Give it a little more time with Moody, you never know…things might improve, these things take time. Don’t do something you and I both know you’ll regret.”  
“Are you telling me this as my former DSI, a friend…or something more?”  
Jean couldn’t help the smile that appeared on her face at the last part of his question.  
“Do you really want something more, it was one night?”  
“That I definitely don’t regret…do you?”  
“I don’t regret it but I honestly didn’t think anything else would come of it.”  
James turned so that he was facing her properly before smiling and leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips.  
“I have feelings for you Jean, I have since…I don’t even know when. I don’t want to lose you so if you were willing to try this long distance, I could drive up every other weekend and vice versa…see how things go.”  
“You’re serious?”  
“Very.”  
“On one condition?”  
“Go on.”  
“Promise me…you won’t quit. The police force need people like you, don’t though it all away just because you can’t stand DSI Moody.”  
“Fine…but I’m only doing it for you.”  
“That’s good enough for me, now…are you going to offer me a drink or what.”  
“Just the one or can you stay?”  
“I don’t have to be on the road until the morning.”  
“Are you staying in a hotel?”  
“Nothings planned yet, why don’t we just see where the night takes us.”  
James saw the small glint in her eye as she smiled at him.  
“Sounds like a good plan to me, I’ll get you that drink.”  
While James was in the kitchen Jean send a quick text to Robbie to let him know what was happening.  
~ Don’t worry about Hathaway, he’s not going anywhere. Jean xxx  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
\- Fin


End file.
